How Far Can You Go?
by Fruitstogether
Summary: Sabo supposedly died and Lucy went mad. He came back only to find that all of Upper Town dead. Now with the three of them how far will they have to go to protect her. All the way to the Moby Dick in the Grand Line of course. Fem!Luffy
1. Sorry

Well here is the prologue for How Far Can You Go. I decided to post one chapter for every story on the poll so everyone can understand most of it because you see I suck at summaries. I do not own One Piece and the song Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson

* * *

Blood. On the walls. In the building. The smell of it in the air. A massacre of dead bodies surrounded the area. In the middle of the town was seven year-old girl. She was covered in blood from head to toe. Her white shirt turned wine red, and shorts were purple. The most disturbing thing, though, was how she was singing. Her tail moving to and fro as she sang.

"Sweet dreams are made of these

Who had a mind to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them wanna get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you

I wanna know what's inside

Sweet dreams are made of these

Who had a mind to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them wanna get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you

I wanna know what's inside

I'm gonna use you and abuse you

I've gotta know what's inside

Gonna use you and abuse you

I've gotta know what's inside"

She sung that over and over until someone stood in front of her. "Hey look. It's Sabo-nii. Guess I must've died," she said and started giggling. "Aww but that's no good. They needed to be punished," she said her giggles getting louder and louder making her smile even more. Sabo kneeled down and gave her a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Lucy, but I'm here now. Were not dead," he murmured in her ear and she sat in his lap. "Sabo-nii," she whispered. "Hm," he said. "I'm sorry," she croaked and started to cry. "Shh, Shh. It's okay. It's okay, but we have go get Ace, okay?" he said rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth. He kept doing this for awhile, trying to calm her down. mumbling reassuring words to her like when she was younger and she looked at him. Her brown doe eyes shining, and sniffling from time to time. "Okay," she said, her voice cracking. He stood up and picked her up like you would a baby and walked to Dadan's place.

* * *

Okay first thing first Lucy is 7, Ace is 16 and Sabo is 17. I'm doing an the same scene with the boat except:

A) Sabo didn't get hit

B) His boat did get destroyed and

C) Ace and Sabo are older

Well I hope you liked it or if you didn't please point out my flaws. Sayonara!


	2. but we have to go

I almost had to get off the computer making this hope you enjoy~

* * *

"Let me go! We have to stop her! Lucy can't be there! Damn it Dadan, LISTEN!" a teen yelled at a hut. He was tied up a tree a few yards away from it. He was about to continue yelling, but the ropes broke off. He stood up, dusted himself off and turned around only to be greeted by a head full of raven hair. "I'm sorry, Ace-nii," her muffled voice said. "It's all my fault. . . . I'm so sorry," she sad, hugging him tighter and started crying. Ace looked at her shocked for a moment then just sighed and started to pet her head. "Hey, Ace?" a male voice said. Ace looked up and paled when he saw who spoke. "S-Sabo. Is that really you?" he asked. "No. . . it can't be. Your suppose to be dead! What the hell happened!" he yelled. Lucy hugged him harder and started to shake as soon as he raised his voice. Ace stopped looking at Sabo and picked Lucy up. They stayed like that: Lucy crying in Ace's shoulder, Ace glaring at Sabo while trying to sooth Lucy, and Sabo looking at them worriedly. She stop crying and fell asleep, her arms still around his neck. "It's a long story and we have to leave. I have to tell Dadan what happened, so you might as well listen," Sabo sighed and walked away to go inside the house. Ace followed him inside making sure Lucy was still asleep though.

"Hey Dogura is Dadan here?" Sabo asked. "She's over their drinking, Sabo," he said walking to Dadan but stopped. "S-Sabo! Your here! But I saw you get shot!" he yelled getting everyone's(except Lucy's and Dadan's) attention. "Boss! Boss! Sabo's alive!" Magra said getting her to look up. She walked up to him and hit him upside the head. "Don't play jokes like that, damn brat!" she yelled. "Guys, shut up! Lucy's asleep!" Ace yelled getting everyone to do so. He went upstairs to their room, so he could change her clothes and put her under her blanket. He came back down and saw Sabo sitting with Dadan waiting on him. Sabo saw him and told him to sit down so he could start. So he sat down making a sort of triangle with how all three were sitting.

"So what happened?" Ace asked. "Well Dogura's right but then he's wrong about one thing. I didn't get hit but my boat did and I had to dive under the Celestial Dragon's boat to make it look like I died. After a few seconds I swam to the forest so I could dry my clothes and get something to eat," he lied. "But what happened to Lucy," Dadan asked. "When I came back I saw her where the crowd was but everyone was dead. Even the people from the boat, and she was just singing all covered in their blood," he said grimly making everyone who heard pale. "Wait- did she kill that Celestial-guy?' she asked. "Yeah, why?" Sabo said. "Because If anything happen to them they send an admiral to get the person," she said making them pale. "Congratulations, your sister is a wanted criminal," she said with sarcasm and lighted a cigarette. "They can't do that! She's only seven!" Ace yelled.

"Well I can't do anything. It's not the military that's after her: it's the world now. Until you can become like your father, there's nothing you can do, both of you." she said shocking both of them. "Promise me you will protect her," she said looking at them seriously. "Of course we would! She's our little sister," Sabo said. "You have to promise me. She's in the same situation like you Ace plus murdering a Celestial Dragon! She's gonna have a bigger bounty than Nico Robin all because of what she did and her father," she said biting hard on the cigarette. 'Just like me?' Ace thought, biting his lip. "Who's her father?" he asked. "That isn't my place to tell, but never mind that! You never answered my question, will you or will you not!" she said getting mad. Ace and Sabo looked at each other before nodding. "We promise," they said together making Dadan sigh. "Now go get that brat that started this and leave before something else happens," she said and they nodded.

They ran upstairs and packed all of their stuff. "Luce. It's time to wake up," Ace whispered. She stirred a little before looking at him with bleary eyes. "Ace-nii? I'm still tired," she yawned. "We're about to leave so who do you want to say good-bye to?" he asked. Ace picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. She put her nose in the nook of his neck and mumbled something before falling asleep again. With a small smile, Ace nodded his head at Sabo signaling that he was ready. Sabo smiled back and grabbed all of there stuff. "I'll get a boat and the money, you two can wait by the shore," Sabo said as they walked downstairs.

"I guess this is goodbye," Sabo said to Dadan. The two were standing in front of the door getting ready to leave. but stopped. "Take care of the brat for me," she said. "Sorry for everything and thanks," Ace said smiling. Lucy lifted up her head and yawned. "'M sorry fer everthin' but we gotta go, 'anks fer takin' care of us," she said still not awake. Dadan turned around and took out her handkerchief out of her shirt and started to cry. 'Damn brats! Get out of here!" she wailed.

* * *

REVIEWS~

general yumi- Thank you for that and here's the next chapter~

Darkangel-Luv- Thank you! Here it is~

konan248- Here you go!~

Edit at 10:10 p.m.

A/N: Okay everybody. You might hate me but I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. It's not school or anything, since I'm out of school and currently we are having no family problems, it's just that I have no clue with what I'm doing with my stories. In other words I need time to write out my story plot and everything. The only story that I know that can be updated is: The Mad Hatter, The Cat the fish and the flames, and New World High. And that's only because I wrote out The Mad Hatter and the other two stories it's doing the review so the next chapter can go up. Not all are my stories are on hiatus yet. It's probably going to be the last chapters posted this week. I'm sorry for this, really.


	3. Important message

This is an important message for everyone who reads my stories. Right now I have bad writer's block for most of my stories and it usually takes me a few month to get out so I have a list that I am going to show you.

* * *

**Stories that will (possibly) start back up at the end of the month:**

The Mad Hatter

Lost and Found (might fall in the second category)

Wrath and Redemption of Kyuubi no Kitsune (might fall in the second category)

**Stories that will most likely have new chapters in a month or two:**

The Shinigami of Team 7

How Far Can You Go?

**Stories that I have writer's block on:**

The Cat, The Fish, and The Flames

New World High

* * *

Now this doesn't mean that I'm going to stop writing. Even though my plate is overflowing for a girl like me, so I decided something. I'm going to try, I really have no clue if this will work after all I just thought of it, to work on 1 story per month. I'll put a poll up so you can vote on which story you want to be updated first and second and so on.

And this will be my last time asking for reviews for all of my stories. It does help me when you do, but when you don't it makes me wonder if you like the story or not. And it helps with ideas and such so no more asking for reviews for me after this post okay. Thank you for following, favoring, and reviewing to all of my stories. Have a good Wednesday :D

Fruitstogether~


End file.
